Toadgamer80 as "Ezekiel" (Camp Drama)
10:03 Toadgamer80 ~Toadgamer@c-71-205-74-171.hsd1.mi.comcast.net has joined #Grove 10:03 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Toad. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 10:04 All right, cool. I'm Toadgamer80 and I'm auditioning for both Ezekiel and Noah. 10:04 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Ezekiel, and then you can audition for Noah right after. 10:04 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 10:04 K. 10:04 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 10:04 All right. :p 10:05 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 10:05 9.5/10. 10:05 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 10:06 I'd say probably nine, I'll try to make every date and if I can't, I'll try to inform you guys. 10:06 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 10:06 No. 10:07 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 10:07 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 10:07 Not right now, but that could change. 10:07 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 10:08 Yeah, I'll probably give him more development/backstory but stick to mostly his normal personality. 10:08 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 10:08 Protagonist, I assume. 10:09 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 10:09 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toadgamer80/Roleplay_Reborn_-_Ezekiel 10:10 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Bridgette. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 10:10 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Bridgette2 10:10 Toadgamer80 has changed nick to Ezekiel3 10:10 'Ey, Bridge. 10:10 <@Bridgette2> Oh, hi, Ezekiel. 10:11 Y'know, I've never really met a girl like you before. 10:11 <@Bridgette2> Uhhh, thanks? 10:11 <@Bridgette2> Wait. 10:11 <@Bridgette2> What's that supposed to mean? :| 10:11 You're kinda athletic, eh. Probably spend a lot of time on th' farm. 10:11 <@Bridgette2> No? 10:11 <@Bridgette2> I live by a beach... 10:11 <@Bridgette2> Look, not to be rude, but this is kind of a bad time... I can't find my surfboard anywhere. Do you know who took it? 10:11 Surfing? Eh, I've never been surfing. 10:11 Can't help you, Bridge. Sorry. 10:12 * Bridgette2 groans. 10:12 <@Bridgette2> It was probably Courtney. 10:12 But if y' wanna come bag a moose with me, I'm open any time, eh. 10:12 <@Bridgette2> She keeps trying to clean everything in our cabin! 10:12 <@Bridgette2> Her allergies are out of control. 10:12 <@Bridgette2> Wait, what? 10:12 <@Bridgette2> :| 10:12 Oh, she's a mess, eh. She don't know that this is an outdoors place. 10:12 <@Bridgette2> Exactly. 10:12 Nothin'. I'm just a good hunter. My dad says so. 10:13 <@Bridgette2> Wow, Zeke, you're actually pretty... normal. 10:13 <@Bridgette2> Besides all that moose stuff. 10:13 Hey, thanks. Y'know, I have a hard time talkin' to girls, eh. But you're almost like a dude. 10:13 <@Bridgette2> What? :@ 10:13 Not in an offensive way, I mean. 10:13 Eh. 10:14 <@Bridgette2> How is that NOT offensive? 10:14 Oh, no. S'a compliment. Jus' that most girls here don't like gettin' dirty and whatever. 10:14 <@Bridgette2> I like getting dirty! 10:14 'sactly. That's why I said you're not like 'em, y'see? 10:14 <@Bridgette2> Does that make me a GUY? 10:14 No! Definitely not. 10:14 <@Bridgette2> Yeah, well, thanks, Zeke. 10:14 * Bridgette2 sighs. 10:14 <@Bridgette2> I'm gonna go find my board. 10:15 Eh, no problem. 10:15 * Bridgette2 walks off. 10:15 Bye? 10:15 Bridgette2 has changed nick to TDIFan13 10:15 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 10:15 Ezekiel3 has changed nick to Toadgamer80 10:15 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Noah. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 10:15 <@TDIFan13> Give me one second. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions